para-Methoxybenzyl (PMB) ethers are workhorse protecting groups in organic synthesis.1 Like benzyl (Bn) ethers, PMB ethers withstand a wide range of reaction conditions, can be cleaved under mild conditions,2 and are not subject to the unwanted migration between neighboring functional groups that is observed with ester, acetal, and silyl ether protecting groups. However, the formation of PMB ethers can be problematic. Common methods for the synthesis of PMB ethers-Williamson3 and trichloroacetimidate4 coupling reactions-require basic or acidic media that may not be compatible with complex systems.5 Furthermore, neither PMB trichloroacetimidate (unstable to storage) nor PMB chloride (lachrymator) is especially convenient for routine usage.